


【SB】Kenji Kong's Study Note （恐氪男的英语学习笔记）

by ImMrsBeillschmidt



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMrsBeillschmidt/pseuds/ImMrsBeillschmidt
Summary: Kenji Kong is gonna to take a very important English exam. But he is not good at grammar.Superman volunteers to teach him and give him some example sentences.恐氪男要参加重要的英语考试，但他的语法实在不行。大超表示自告奋勇教他。





	

一般过去时：I fucked Batman yesterday.

一般将来时：I will fuck Batman tomorrow./ I am going to fuck Batman tomorrow.

现在进行时：I am fucking Batman now.

过去进行时：I was fucking Batman at this time yesterday.

将来进行时：I will be fucking Batman at this time tomorrow.

现在完成时：I have fucked Batman by now.

过去完成时：I had fucked Batman before yesterday.

将来完成时：I will have fucked Batman by tomorrow.

现在完成进行时：I have been fucking Batman for ten hours.

过去完成进行时：I had been fucking Batman for ten hours when Alf came in.（此处伴随克拉克心有余悸的表情）

将来完成进行时：I will have been fucking Batman for ten hours when Alf wakes up tomorrow morning.

过去将来完成进行时：I said by the end of the next week, I would have been fucking Batman for ten weeks.

被动语态：Batman is being fucked by me.

听到如上例句，恐氪男表示已经可以无师自通虚拟语气：

虚拟语气1：If I were you , I would never allow anyone to touch Batman.

虚拟语气2：If I had had enough time last night, I would have fucked Batman twice.

恐氪男的期末英语考了满分，但是大超却因病请假了一个星期的瞭望塔值班，原因只有蝙蝠侠知道了。


End file.
